Promise
by Black Cherry Coca Cola Lolita
Summary: Parallel to the movie. The bishop had more baggage on his way to Hadrian's Wall. Galahad 's best friend, Creiddylad pronounced Crethilad seems to be the steerage. Their promise is renewed and strong as ever.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the Sarmatian knights stationed steadily on the hill on horseback. "There is the bishop's caravan." The knights were content on viewing their last duty before their commission ended. But the relief was short lived, when the Woad ambush stampeded from the thick woods. Arthur and the knights fleeted down the hill with full stride to intercept.

Woad bodies littered the fields with blood and debris of weapons and horses. Bors look into the papal carriage and saw a dead, over-decorated man.

Arthur observed, "That is not the bishop." He turned to armored Roman on horse.

The true bishop revealed himself, "Ancient trick for ancient dogs." The Sarmatians and Romans recovered from battle. Galahad and Gaiwan were assessing the horses.

Dagonet was scanning over the corpses for any weapons or articles of use. He was squatted over a body when he heard shuffling in another Roman carriage. "Arthur," he called.

Arthur was discussing with Lancelot when he heard the beckoning. "What is it, Dagonet?" he slapped his friend's shoulder.

Dagonet looked around to see if anyone would eavesdrop and hunch his shoulders up as he spoke in confidence. "There's something in there, something alive."

"Perhaps, a hunting dog," Arthur believed it was common for traveling groups to have.

"No, something bigger, like a person," Dagonet urged.

"I will find out," Arthur nodded and shared concern. He left Dagonet to question the bishop of the transport. "Bishop, what is in that carriage?"

"It's nothing," the bishop said with too much dismissive reaction.

"If it is nothing, why slow the caravan with extra weight?" Arthur stood firm and countered. The bishop fished a key from under his garment shirt and handed it to Arthur.

"If there is any alive, I may be generous to give one to you," the bishop grinned. The bishop's tone could leave the impression of cattle or an exotic pet to offer.

Arthur paced and caught eye with Gaiwan and Galahad. "Gaiwan, Galahad, I need you." The two posed with a questioning look, stood, and followed in trail.

"Arthur, what is it?" Gawain walked next to Arthur.

"The bishop is hiding something in the carriage, I am afraid what I am presuming."

Galahad increased pace to match Arthur's on the other side. "What do you think it is?" Galahad asked. They stopped. Arthur unlocked the chains across the doors. Arthur yanked the chains. He opened the doors.

"That is what I was afraid of," Arthur exhaled. Their eyes looked in and saw a few bodies piled on one another. There were two huddled in a corner. What did all these bodies had in common? They were all female. "Get them all out," Arthur said with a soft, yet strong tone. Arthur and Gawain went inside to remove them.

"Galahad, search them for life," he turned his head. Three bodies were handed out. Galahad looked at them. He checked for a breath, warmth, a heartbeat, a stir, anything. The bodies were still as the ground.

Arthur hunched in the carriage looked over to the two live ones. One had eyes of wretched fear as if he had a sword in hand. The other's eyes had a strong, knowing eyes. Gaiwan spoke, "Do not fear, we come to help." The one with the weaker eyes began to cry out in hysterics. Gaiwan decided just to grab her and get her out and absorb her weak thrashings.

Arthur stooped to the quiet one. She looked in better condition. The windows were covered. He could only see the light reflected from her eyes from the outside. She, in turn, only saw his silhouette from the bright light behind. "I have no intentions to harm," he reassured. He hoped she will not react like the other. She did not, she allowed him to carry her out and placed her on the ground. The wind and fresh air were unfamiliar to her skin and lungs, as if in a different world. Her eyes were squinted by the vast light. Galahad was trying to comfort the hysterical one but no alas. At least, he knew she was alive.

So, he attended to the quieter one. "Are you hurt?" he said as his eyes scattered across her form. Just then, her eyes widen and her pupils enlarged at the recognition of voice and vision. Galahad did not understand her reaction and looked concern. She raised her hand and showed her palm, "Galahad?" She held his jaw.

His eyes were instantly animated in joy and worry. "Creiddylad?" he asked although he knew the answer already. She gave a faint smile and exhale for relief and allowed her hand to fall down. The sudden relief caused her to quickly fall to a slumber of exhaustion. Galahad involuntary look to his palm to find an identical mark. He scolded himself to not have recognize her earlier. Her long golden brown hair, her brown, green-speckled eyes, and her smile were overwhelmingly familiar.

"Thanks gods," he whispered and stroked her face. "You know her?" Arthur observed the exchange. "Aye, she is from my village," he answered never leaving his eyes from her.

Arthur shifted back to the bishop to demand explanation. "Bishop, what was their purpose?"

"It was a long journey. My men needed... entertainment. Help with the soldier morale, you should understand that Artorius," he casually said.

"I do not understand the forcing of women. Then, torturing them til death."

"Your sentiments are charming, Artorius," the bishop walked away.

Arthur wished he could have beheaded the back that was turned on him. He restrained for his knights and their freedom. Their freedoms should not be sacrificed for one rash act. Because for him, they have restrained against the Romans as well. Bors, Dagonet, and Gaiwan quickly buried the three remains. The petite, black haired girl still shook and cried relentlessly.

Lancelot shook his head, "She will not cease." Dagonet quickly went to his saddlebag, pulled a jar with a cloth, and came to the screaming girl. He poured a mixed herb liquid onto the cloth, then placed it to her mouth. She was too weak to reject. In between cries, she inhaled the cloth. Shortly, she was subdued in a peaceful state. "Thank you, Dagonet, I have no idea when she would stop." "Hopefully, she'll be sleeping until we get to the Wall."


	2. Chapter 2

Galahad was still in the same spot during all these events. He was still perplexed on how she came upon the current situation. Arthur came behind Galahad and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We must go. Get her ready to move." Creiddylad still slept soundly. Lancelot and Tristan (finally came back from scouting) lifted her onto Galahad's lap on his horse. Then, he wrapped her in his cloak like a swaddled babe, only her face and hair peeked out of the dark material.

On the other side of the carriage, the bishop would let his eyes creep to the girl. He was curious as to why the youngest knight held such interest in her. As they were enclosing the Wall, the knights asked each other what they would do with their freedom.

Gaiwan replied, "Go home and wed a beautiful Sarmatian woman."

Bors laughed with, "Why'd you think we left in the first place?"

"Then again, maybe Galahad's fair is the last one," Gaiwan exhaled a hearty laugh. Galahad scrutinized with his eyebrows with a menace face.

"Galahad, you know her?" Bors was surprised at the defensive pup. He thought Galahad was just looking for female company.

"Aye, we grew up in the same village."

"She is from Sarmatia... What in the reigns of hell, she doing here?" Bors pondered.

"I have not a logic," Galahad instinctively tighten his hold while speaking about her. Despite the unpleasant journey to this time and place, he was more than glad to see her, he was enraptured. During the rest of the horse ride, he recalled past memories.

"_Stop it! Give it to me!" a young seven year old Creiddylad was in a middle of boys. They stole her stuffed horse and tossed it to each other as she chased. She felt frustrated and started to cry. _

"_Give it back," a childish serious tone chimed in. A curly brown hair boy stood defiant and tough. _

"_Or what?" the leader of the boys said unfazed. _

"_Or this!" young Galahad started to tackle a boy a few inches taller than him. The bigger boy retreated with a bloody nose. The others followed and dropped the horse. _

_Galahad picked up the horse, "Here you go, Creiddylad." _

"_Thank you, Galahad. You saved Liam," she sniffled. The young Galahad felt strong and confident from his deed._

_Time lapsed, three years later. "Galahad, I'm running out of breath, slow down!" Creiddylad was following him. _

"_Okay, we're here," he looked. He picked up two mock swords made of sticks. _

"_Ready Lady Creiddylad?" he asked. _

"_Ready, Sir Galahad!" she posed in a fighting stance. _

_They giggled as they parried and swat sticks. They grew tired and sat on the grass. _

"_I wish it could be always like this," Creiddylad suddenly said. _

"_Me too. But soon, they will come for me." _

"_I know," she looked down at the grass blade she was manipulating. Galahad saw her discontent with this fate. _

"_Just because we will not be together, doesn't mean we can't be," he said. _

"_What?" she picked her eyes up to him. _

"_I mean, we will be separated right." She nodded in understanding. _

"_But we will be connected in a way which cannot be seen." _

"_Ohhhhh," Creiddylad spoke with interest, "But how?" _

"_Umm," Galahad looked around. Then, he searched his pouch on his hip. He pulled out a small knife. "We do something that no one knows or understands, like a secret." _

_She eyed the knife, "What are you going to do?" she inched her head back. _

"_We can make a pact, draw our blood, and make a symbol on our hands,"he said so casually. They made a pact. Galahad held her palm and began to sear the elevation below the thumb. Creiddylad in turn, did the same to Galahad. The symbol was a "C" and inside was a "G." To the ignorant eye, it may have been mistaken for a moon or just a random design._

_One year later. "Galahad!" his mother called out. _

_He thumped over, "What mo.." _

"_Hush, they are here for you." She held her son's shoulders and walked towards the Roman soldiers. "This is Galahad," she presented. _

"_Galahad!" a younger female voice called. Creiddylad ran to her best friend. She held out her palm, "Remember"_

"_Always," he replied with his hand clasp on hers. He turned his head to leave. Creiddylad still had her grasp. He turned his head back to her. She leaned with her lips and united their lips like their hands. Galahad accepted with new excitement. _

_He was pulled by the Roman soldier, "Come on lad," he rumbled gently. It was short, chaste kiss. It was their first kiss to one another and in general. _

_Creiddylad allowed a finger to rest on her lips with a quiet smile. Galahad kept turning back to Creiddylad. He mounted a horse. He could not have a bigger grin if he tried. He lifted his marked hand and the village thought he was waving. The village waved back and bidding luck. But Creiddylad knew what his hand meant. So, she lifted her hand with bittersweet tears and smile brightly. The horses trotted off into the distance. _

_A blonde boy nudged Galahad, "That was something." Galahad could not help but gloat with his smile. _

"_I'm Gaiwan," the blonde extended his hand. _

"_Galahad," he shook his hand. _

_Gaiwan saw his hand, "What is that?" _

_Galahad looked to his hand, "A promise."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally, my ass was about to snore," Bors rudely spatted. Galahad snapped back to the present. The wall's gates withdrew to allow access. The knights were greeted by Bors' offspring, Vanora, Jols, and some other residents. Galahad halted his horse. Arthur sent Jols to assist Galahad. Galahad passed her to Jols. Galahad dismounted his horse gave it to the stable hand. Galahad asked Jols for Creiddylad.

Galahad looked to Arthur and sent "I will return shortly" look. Arthur nodded and continued with his debriefing. Galahad carried her to his stead. The chamber maid followed him.

"Please, wash her, dress her, and inform me of any changes," he instructed the maid.

"Yes, sir," she nodded her head. Galahad walked to the doorframe then looked back to Creiddylad.

"A promise," he whispered then headed back to his brothers.

Hours later, Galahad entered where the other knights convened at the Round Table. They waited for the bishop to enter. Galahad paid no attention to any part of the conversation because of Creiddylad except when Lancelot corrected the bishop, "Day... not days." The bishop refused to explain further until the Sarmatian knights were dismissed.

Afterwards, Galahad returned to the hall of his residence and asked a maid of the status of the women. "The dark hair one, milord, woke up in a violent state. She threw fits until the poor thing drew her last breath. I am sorry, milord."

"What of the other one?" He felt sorry for the little one but greatly had more concern for Creiddylad.

"She woke slightly alarmed. We explained to her and she relaxed. She has eaten quite heartily. You are allowed to see her, sir," she dismissed herself and carried out her chores.

He walked into his room and saw her sitting up in his bed. Another maid was helping her eat. Creiddylad was not in the cleanliest state but much improved. She wore a basic sleeping garb. She had bandages around her wrists. Creiddylad noticed Galahad approaching slowly as if motionless. The maid saw Galahad and figured to leave. He replaced the maid's spot next to Creiddylad.

"Oh Galahad, you have grown yet stayed the same," she said with a motherly tone. His eyes became glassy with mixed emotions; happiness, worry, relief, anger.

"And you could not grow any fairer." The exchange was more like friends or siblings rather than lovers. Creiddylad reached for the spoon but Galahad snatched and proceeded to lift the spoon to her mouth.

She leaned away with a laugh, "I don't think I could ever trust you feeding me."

He sighed with mock distraught, "You still remember that?"

"Yes, I remember you flinging food into my face," she said matter-of-factly.

"We were five! How many more times must you retell this?!"

"As long as you react as you do," she smiled.

"Will it ease you if I promise not to catapult soup into your face?"

"Perchance..." she shrugged.

"I won't, I promise," he smiled with a plead.

She sat up closer to him and open her mouth the widest she could, "Well?" she mused. He let out a soft sound of enjoyment and place the spoon in her mouth. Galahad was grateful that her spirit was not corrupted by any experience she may have endured which led to many sudden questions.

"Creiddylad, how did you manage to get on this island, with Romans no less?" He expressed concern, puzzlement, anger, sadness, all mixed into one. She finished the broth in her mouth.

"Well, I was fifteen. When the Romans came again to claim more warriors. Our village had only had women, very young children, elderly, sick, dying, and injured, and older men past their prime. In substitution, he took girls, including me. On the journey to Rome, the Roman soldier thought it would be best to train us ahead of time. We traveled to the outskirts of Sarmatia. We joined other Romans who began training Sarmatian boys. There was an officer there and he was outraged by the soldier's judgement of taking on girls for knighthood..." she nodded him to give her another taste.

He complied as he attentively followed her words.

"The officer killed the soldier on the spot. He had no idea what do with us. We were too young to become bed mistresses and lacked appeal by our toning and training. So, he sent us on a ship to Britannia as exiled from Rome and Sarmatia. I was about twenty at the time. We were received by a senator. He permitted us to train a little more. Then, we were sold to accompany the Romans.

Slowly, we were picked one at a time to be used then slaughtered. They started with the weak, ugly ones to 'save the best for last.' Poor Dehlia, she was the one alive with me and their newest victim. It was only a matter of time before they begin with me which leads to the present," her attitude and appearance drooped with sudden sorrow. Galahad swallowed a lump in his throat. He found his hardships light compared to Creiddylad and the others.

"Did they..." Galahad could not bring himself to finish the question he dreaded to ask.

She shook her head, "No, the gods held much in my favor." His body leaned back against the chair. "You have no idea, how grateful I was to hear and see you.," she smiled while her eyes began to falter with tears.

"Just like you have none when I saw and heard you," he hugged her and she embraced him, like siblings and friends formed with trust and familiarity.

"How much more do you have to serve the Romans?"

"Today was my last day."

"Oh Galahad, I am so proud and happy that you survived your commission," she stroke his shoulder blades in the embrace. Her tears fell out of joy. "What do you do now?"

"I plan for us to return to Sarmatia."

"Really, us?" She perked at the words Sarmatia and us, as she loosened the embrace.

"Yes, there would be no point to return at all without you," Galahad could not believe that she did not think of going with him.

"Home," Creiddylad sighed and her eyes squinted slightly in cheer.

"Home," he mirrored. _Home and you._


	4. Chapter 4

"Rest now," Galahad broke the moment, "We will speak later about getting home."

"All right," she clumsily stood and motioned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To go find myself a room," Creiddylad said with an obvious tone.

"No, you will sleep here."

"And pray tell, where would Sir Galahad sleep?" she cocked her head with her arms crossed.

"Same." It was ordinary for them to share beds in their youth. So when Galahad suggested it now, it posed no concern or threat.

"Do you still snore?"

"No... I think I don't."

"Have any of your bed mates complained?" she teased.

"No one has shared my bed... Come on silly girl, sleep, or you will be sleeping all day on the morrow."

"I suppose I will have to follow a knight's orders," she slipped back into the furs and pelts. She had to confess to herself that she has not have a bed like this since they were united last.

"Good night, Creiddylad."

"Night Galahad, don't retire too late either." She settled deeper in the bed.

As Galahad was meeting with the knights, he was fully aware how he avoided explaining why he has not shared his bed. _Another conversation for another day. _His mind was focused on Creiddylad and home.

The knights drank a bit and Arthur finally greeted them. He eyed each of the knights before he had to inform them of the ill message of continuing their service. The bishop proposed one last duty before their papers were given. They are to rescue the Pope's favorite godson Alecto from the Marius estate.

The catch is the hostile Saxons and Woads will be many and in their way. Their chances of success and survival was were narrow like a bull's-eye. Every one of the knights were disappointed, angry, frustrated, and confused. They eventually agreed to the task for Arthur's and their own sake. Galahad poured the jar of wine and smashed by Arthur's feet and walked away.

Just when he thought his future had some kind of light, it was snatched quickly again. He went back into his chambers. Creiddylad was sleeping softly as he sat at the foot of the bed trying to figure out what to do. He could have her stay here until he comes back, if he comes back. He could not possibly leave her there though on the account of the bishop's presence.

Who knows what could happen, he would be off on a suicidal mission and he won't be there to protect her. And if he dies, there would be no armistice for her protection. His elbows sat on his thighs and his hands on his face. Galahad took deep breaths for a solution. He thought of one. Creiddylad would have to come with him. He would have to find Arthur to allow her to come. Would he?

"Galahad?" Creiddylad yawned when she saw a figure sitting on the edge of the bed. He faced her with his sad face. "Galahad, what is the matter?" she sat up and became more awake in response to his troubled face against the moonlight.

"I am not free yet. We have been assigned one more mission. To the Marius estate... The hardest one yet...We leave tomorrow... I don't know what to do."

Creiddylad crawled to the edge of the bed next to him. "But after you are free, yes?"

"If I survive..."

"Galahad do not determined a defeated fate for yourself or for your brothers. You have survived thus far, you are strong, Galahad," she took his hand.

"When I am away, what will become of you?"

"I don't know, I..."

"The bishop is here. I've seen him look at you. He still believes he has a claim on you. In my absence or death, he will take you. I will never be able to live or forgive myself if I am able to prevent it so."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should come with me. It will be treacherous, but at least I will be there to protect you. We come back, get my papers, and head east. But you must know that you will risk your life in following me."

"Galahad, if you believe that this is the right path. It is a path I take full knowingly," she looked into his blue eyes which seemed to iced by the moonlight.

"Galahad, you must sleep. You will need all your strength and wit for what lies ahead." He complied with a "mm" sound. Galahad removed his boots, cuffs, etcetera, down to a sleeping shirt and breeches. Galahad went into the bed and faced away from her. Creiddylad looked at his back, she placed her hand and smoothed it across.

"Galahad," she whispered.

"Mm?"

"Come," she beseeched. He turned over. She guided his head under her chin and chest. Her arms wrapped him close to her. Galahad quickly began to hum a light snore. Creiddylad smiled with an exhale.

"May the gods bestow all that you need, my friend," she whispered as she submitted her consciousness to the night.

Galahad woke with much on his mind. He did however, found refuge in Creiddylad as she comforted him in his sleep. He felt and listened to her breathing. Creiddylad knew he was awake by the change of his breathing. She was always a light sleeper.

So, she began to finger his hair, "Sleep, the sun still hides." He obeyed and took a few breaths deeper. Even with all the chaos in his mind, it was the best sleep ever granted. His eyes roamed the room and noticed Creiddylad's and his position changed to the opposite, her in his arms.

"Go, speak to Arthur," she yawned.

"It unnerves me that you always know when I'm awake," he smiled.

"Call it a gift."

Galahad began to pet her hair. It was the greatest refinement he touched, "In a moment." An outsider may suppose that these two were lovers after a night of carnal acts of love. Alas, it must be reiterated that these two are friends and family. He cherished the moment and began to sit up. Creiddylad stood up and approached the window. The sun crept up past the horizon. Galahad took the advantage of her turned back and switched his clothes.

"I'll be back shortly," he stood stomping his feet into his boots.

"Um Galahad, when you do could you possibly get me clothing as well?"

"I'll try, you may not like what I bring back," he teased.

She threw a pillow at him, "Your mother would not approve of such tongue."

He approached the doorframe again and turned with a last quip, "With you around, who needs a mother?" he shined an innocent smile.

"Oh!" Creiddylad threw another pillow jestly at the closed the door.

Galahad found Arthur talking to himself, well his God.

"Arthur, I don't apologize for my actions but I understand the predicament."

"Galahad, I wish it was not so. You and the others more than deserve the freedom that was yours to begin with."

"Arthur, I have another topic to discuss about Creiddylad."

"She is progressing better, yes?"

"Aye, her spirit is as it were, all those years ago."

"Good." There was a pause.

"She has to come with us."

"Galahad, you know how dangerous this mission is. You want to jeopardize her as well?"

"If she stays, she is at risk of death or worse. If she goes, at least I know where she is and know of her welfare."

"Does she know what lies ahead?"

"Aye, she knows and agrees to it."

"What if something happens out there, can you live with that burden?"

"I know I cannot live with it, if I was not there."

Arthur held his forehead. Just one more person to worry about. "I will let her come. But be aware of all the possibilities of how this may come about." Galahad nodded and left.

Galahad stopped by the laundry labor room. He was slightly awkward asking for women's clothing. The head mistress gave him a suspicious look but nodded in compliance. "What big or small do you the fit, milord?"

"Size?... She is a bit on the skinny side. But eating after a while, she may fill. Eh, somewhere in the middle, perhaps?"

"What sort of garb? Dresses, night garbs, labor shirts and pants..."

"Um, the night garbs, any labor and traveling clothing will do."

"Any for the feet?"

_Will the woman cease with her questions?! _"Boots, warms boots." "

The size, milord," her patience was wearing thin.

"Um, she will come by for that." The mistress disappear for a few moments.

"Here you go," she placed items on his hands and began to stack. The pile went up to his nose.

"Um thank you," his gratitude muffled through the pile. He proceeded to the bathing quarters he opened the door without notice.

Creiddylad was in the tub, not a bit alarmed, "You could have knocked, Sir Knight."

"Yes, but it seems pointless when I have no hand to use and if you were naked, I couldn't see anyhow," the pile of laundry talked.

"Hold a moment," she said as she got up and dressed in a drying linen.

"I've been holding..."

"Put it down, please," he guided himself along the wall until his legs bumped into a bench. The, he plopped the clothes. "Let's see what you have brought..." she rummaged through approving and disapproving. She grabbed some things, "Do you mind?" Creiddylad said tartly.

"No, not a bit, continue," Galahad gave a dangerously flirtatious grin. She tilted her head. "All right," he turned his body. She removed the linen and started to dress. He could not help but take a peek over his shoulder. He has been always doing that since they were ten. First, it was just curiosity then it evolved to an attraction. _Yup, she still as beautiful, even if the view is always her backside. _

"So, what did Arthur say?" she said while dressing.

"Hm? Oh, we have approval. Not fully, but enough."

"I'll try to keep the annoying to the minimum."

"You done?"

"Yes." He turned around. She had some layers of tunics and other shirts with pants.

"Well, you will need to go in person to get boots."

"Well, how am I suppose to get there, barefoot?"

"Come," Galahad bent his knees. Creiddylad took a few steps and jumped onto his back.

"Onward, gallant steed!" she commanded. Galahad carried her back to the laundry room.

"This must be the lass," the same woman returned to greet. "Well come in, let us see what we have for you." The old, feisty woman took Creiddylad's hand. Besides boots, she got gloves, a cloak, scarves, and other necessities.

Creiddylad walked out with a bundle in hand. "Finally, oh, I went to the smith and got this for you," Galahad handed a light weight sword.

"Thank you," she balanced it in hand.

"Enough gifts, before you become a spoiled twit," he nudged. She backhanded his arm. They went back to Galahad's room and packed. Afterwards, they headed to the stables. "Jols, I was wondering if you could give Creiddylad a horse," he asked while tacking his own horse, Libor.

"Of course," Jols grinned and scouted through the new and unclaimed horses.

"Jols, has a talent of assigning the best horse for that person," Galahad explained to her.

"I think she'll do," Jols started to tack the horse. Jols was setting a saddle on brown and white mare with brown hair. "Just trained her myself, she's a good lass," Jols said out loud.

"What is her name?" Creiddylad rubbed the equine face.

"Doesn't have one. I was waiting for her owner to give one," Jols exhaled as he strapped.

"I think... Liam."

"Liam? Isn't that a man's name?"

"Yes, but it's the name of my first horse." Galahad was overhearing the conversation and remembered the old ragged horse doll.


	5. Chapter 5

They packed up and rode the horses outside by the Wall's gate. "There you two are!" Bors belched. He looked at Creiddylad, "Oh don't worry, we're still waiting for Gaiwan and Dagonet." The two mentioned just came. "Good morning, sleepy heads!" Bors teased.

Arthur looked to all his knights, "Our last mission, knights. Your freedom waits for you here. So, do good, fight well, and live on." They galloped out and proceeded onto their journey.

"So Creiddylad, what the pup like as a child?" Bors asked. Galahad released his daze to Creiddylad.

"I'm afraid it will take more than a day's ride to say," she grinned, "But what stands out in my memory is he had and still has a beautiful face that all mothers were charmed by." Galahad could not help but turn red.

"Still does charm the mothers, but none of the daughters," Lancelot added.

"Galahad had more of a quiet effect on people," she continued. "He was humble about his ways. It was a rare form to find him smug or haughty."

"Aw, little Gally was the perfect child," Dagonet teased.

"No, he was not. His temper was a force not to wreck with. It took a lot to get under Galahad's skin and when they did, they instantly regretted it. I fortunately, was never on the brunt end of it."

"I don't think he could ever, Creiddylad, if he knows what's best for him," Gaiwan slapped Galahad playfully.

"Some of the village, looked at us strangely. They said it was unnatural for a girl and boy to be best friends. But our parents did not mind and we did not care what others thought," Creiddylad looked to Galahad.

"Is that why you both have the same marks?" Tristan observed their hands.

"Before Galahad left, we sealed our friendship in our blood. So no matter the distance or death, we'd never forget one another,"she answered.

"Didn't know Galahad was sentimental," Gaiwan elbowed Galahad.

"So Galahad, what was Creiddylad like?" Bors asked. He took a moment to collect every memory, emotion, and thought.

"Creiddylad was and is a great friend. I thought she was the prettiest of the village."

"Oh Galahad, you lie!" she blushed.

"No, why do you think all the little boys pick on you? Or how the adults called you the Cunning Creiddylad?"

"Cunning Creiddylad ? I like that," Arthur finally drew into the conversation.

"Creiddylad, somehow tolerated me over the years. She was always there when I needed someone."

"Look, Creiddylad is redder than Galahad," Lancelot pointed out. Creiddylad childishly draped her hood on top of her face. "At least, she doesn't deny it, like someone I know," Lancelot laughed. Creiddylad removed the hood when her cheeks cooled.

"I understand why Galahad has befriended you, you are like a long lost sister," Dagonet smiled. The snow began to fall and the air was eerily silent.

"Such a dreary place," Gaiwan thought aloud.

"We have to press on until dusk despite climate, or we will stall," Arthur announced. They conversed more despite the howling wind and brisk, biting air. "How fair you, Creiddylad?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, I've been in worse, thank you, Arthur," she smiled with slight pale lips.

Arthur led his horse next to Galahad. "I am beginning to think that all knights are either falling in love with her or bonding with her as a brother."

"She has that effect..." his smile lingered as he looked down to his horse's head.

"She is the reason."

"The reason for what?"

"That you have no taken interest in any woman."

"Yes. At first, I thought I was chasing a dream. I would go back to our village and find her there and take her as my wife. A part of me was afraid she would have a family of her own, she died, or disappeared somewhere on the lands."

"But the Fates directed Creiddylad to you."

"They have done it cruelly. She should not have suffered just to have her here."

"She is here, whole without a broken soul or heart. And her heart was not given away. Do you suspect she kept her promise as well?"

"She was captive. She had no choice or time to pick a lover, even if she wanted to. I cannot predict if she had the chance, would she."

"Tell me Galahad, when were you slain by the Cunning Creiddylad?" Arthur joked.

"Not so much when, more like always. Between spending everyday with each other, our promise, and our departure. My heart was bound to her."

"When she kissed you?"

Galahad looked to Arthur, "How'd you know that?"

"Gaiwan told me."

"He swore not to tell."

"He told me when I first met you all. I asked him why you had a fool's smile and he told me." Galahad involuntarily reverted back to the same smile. "And there it shows," Arthur laughed. "Just remember Galahad, she kissed you. Does it not mean something?" With that, Arthur cantered ahead to speak to Tristan about their course.

Galahad moved over to Creiddylad and saw her sleeping on the saddle. "Creiddylad," he softly spoke and rubbed her knee. She woke and looked to Galahad. "If you go on my horse, you'll sleep easier," he lightly reasoned.

"You certain?"

"Come," he extended his hand. She took his hand and transferred behind him. Creiddylad wrapped her arms around his waist. Galahad tethered Liam to his horse. "Better?" he asked over his shoulder. She nodded and he felt her response on his back. Galahad found more comfort in the warmth she exuded on his back. He hoped he did the same for her. A few hours passed and Arthur told everyone that they would take camp after they cross the hill. Galahad rubbed her linked arms to wake her up.

"What Galahad?"

"We are about to set up camp soon." She yawned and sat up and released her arms in the air.

"Did I sleep long?"

"A bit." She reached in front of him to untie the reins and hopped back to her own horse.

She gave him a sleepy smile, "Thank you, Sir Galahad."

"I spoil you too much." She responded with her tongue.

The horses halted and the band built the tents, fires, and hunt for the night. The snow was relentless. They quickly did their chores. They paired up to share the tents in hopes to fend off the cold. Most fought over Creiddylad's company. "I am fond of you all but I'm afraid I would share with someone I completely trust," she said diplomatically.

"You're talking about me?" Dagonet said dumbfounded.

"No, she is speaking of Galahad," Gaiwan rolled his eyes. The night sky overcame with of deep blue hues. The fires started to retreat into the ash beds. The knights treaded in the snow in the tents.

Galahad was already in the tent. "Creiddylad?"

"In a moment," she muffled through the winds. She sat for a few minutes to look up in the sky. She has not had the time nor leisure to actually see the view. She was either locked in somewhere or labored during the dark hours. She took a breath and got up and shook the snow from her hair. She lifted the flap and entered.

"How does it look tonight?" Galahad asked as he looked up to the tent ceiling.

"It is very captivating."

"Like the ones at home?"

"A bit. The cold air offsets it." She took off her cloak and folded it neatly. Creiddylad removed a few over-pieces She gather herself under the blankets of furs. "How did you know?" she asked and turned to him.

"You always did that before you went to sleep outside." Galahad turned to face her.

"You are the only person on this earth who knows me best," she mused.

"And you, me."

"Good night, Galahad."

"Good night, Creiddylad."

Minutes later Galahad heard her slightly shivered breaths and encased himself to her, face to face. He felt her warm breath on his skin on his neck and face. Then, he felt her hand come up and stroke his beard and curls. Her breathing was regular and soft. Galahad kissed her forehead, "I love you, Creiddylad," he knew she did not hear. His hold was tighter and fell asleep.

Galahad's closed eyes moved about. His breathing rapid and perspiration formed. His muscles twitched and his head jerked. He was dreaming about past battles with loud roars, metal crashing, and swirls of blood, faces, and weapons. He was fighting someone and fallen. His enemy was about to strike.

"Galahad?" her soothing voice cut in. He moved his head in slight confusion. "Galahad, are you all right?" She petted his face and moved away his sweaty hair. Galahad was still asleep although a small part of him was aware of her presence. Her touch soothed his soul. After he quieted, she left the tent. She came back with a bowl and some snow with small linen. She soak the cloth in the partially melted snow. Creiddylad wiped his face.

"You have such burdens at a young age and you carry it still..." she cooled his face, "But soon it will end. And those haunting memories will fade with time. And you will find love and have a family. You deserve it so. And I hope you will find the peace and joys that were delayed." She observed his serene state and place the bowl aside and gravitated to the blankets. He involuntarily rolled to her and she enclosed him. Creiddylad's face rested on his sweaty hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Galahad's sleep was interrupted by a loud complaint from Bors. He noticed the bright light that was filtered through the tent material. He saw a silhouette walking along the tent and opened the flaps. Creiddylad came in with two bowls of breakfast.

"Oh good, you're awake. Here," she knelt and passed the bowl to Galahad.

He rose from his elbows to sitting up. "Thanks, Lancelot or Gaiwan never gave me breakfast in bed."

"I did not think that you would not wake early because of..."

"Last night?"

"Yes." Creiddylad nodded and took a scoop of porridge, "Does that happen often?"

"Too often," he replied but was slightly uncomfortable about the topic. Creiddylad took a breath and considered her next words. "You helped me, didn't you?" Galahad broke the silence, "I heard your voice."

"As one friend would do for another. I couldn't let you go on with it."

Galahad was about to pour his heart out when Lancelot interrupted, "Enough of bed passions you too. We're heading out," he exited as fast as he entered.

Creiddylad took the bowls, "Get clothed. I'll take care of your horse." She left the tent. Galahad could have decapitated Lancelot with his wooden spoon.

Arthur and the group traveled to the Marius Estate. After quarreling, Arthur demanded the barricade to opened. Creiddylad felt strong sympathy for the peasants and captives. Arthur and Dagonet came out with two bodies in arms. Creiddylad immediately gravitated to Arthur and the girl. She gave him the water he pleaded for. Arthur got up and started to retaliate for the madness of "cleansing non-Christians." Arthur and the knights agreed to take the villagers to escape the Saxons. Creiddylad assisted Dagonet in caring for the girl and young boy. Creiddylad was looking at the sleeping girl. After Dagonet was satisfied with the boy's condition, he left the carriage.

Creiddylad turned back to the girl similar to her age, "I know you are awake. No use to try to fool."

The girl opened her eyes and looked to Creiddylad, "How did you know?"

"I have a knack for knowing when people are awake or asleep. I am Creiddylad."

"Guinevere."

"You are a Woad, I noticed," she referred to her markings on her skin.

"And you are not native to these lands," Guinevere shot back as if insulted.

"I meant no offense. I know what it is like to be bond by Roman hand."

"How so?" Creiddylad explained her trialing experiences. After the story, Guinevere softened and developed a relation with her caretaker.

"I still don't trust him or the Sarmatians," Guinevere refused to be a fool in her circumstance.

"I understand. But I may vouch for one of the knights, Galahad. He is a lifelong friend. I can wage my life that he would not do anything to harm or inhibit you in any way."

"You speak highly of him."

"I do. He is the only connection I have to my past and home. I don't even know if my family still exists or they even remember me. But Galahad kept his promise."

"His promise?"

"It is silly really. When we were smaller, we created a pact to remember each other," Creiddylad displayed her palm to Guinevere.

"It must be comforting to have a lover."

"Um, Galahad and I are not lovers."

"Sorry, your tone told me otherwise."

"Did it? It's just that Galahad is practically family. You should rest. I think we had enough conversation for one day."

Creiddylad got up and was about to exit when she heard "Thank you, Creiddylad." Creiddylad figured not to run to the knights about Guinevere. Guinevere will reveal herself by her time. A woman's confidence should never be spent.

Creiddylad mounted her horse and caught up with her newly found brothers. "How are they?" Galahad asked.

"Considering, I think they will heal fully in time." Arthur decided to pull back and enter the carriage himself. Flurries began to fall again. "Snow again?" Creiddylad thought aloud.

"Still not used to it?" Galahad said amused.

"Snows here so often in the colder season."

"I'll keep you warm," Lancelot said with a soothing voice.

"Not if you want to live to fight another day," Galahad said in reflex.

"Did I strike a nerve, pup?" Lancelot instigated. Galahad started to grimace and tightened his grip on the reins. "Galahad, I thought you had a good temper," Lancelot pursued.

"Lancelot, please," Creiddylad begged to end the quarrel.

"Since you asked so nicely," with that Lancelot galloped ahead.

"I could have handled myself," Galahad commented to her.

"I know. But he didn't mean it."

"Of course he did, why would he say that then?"

"I see him look at Guinevere."

"Who?"

"The girl we saved from the Marius estate. I can see his frustration. So, he is merely trying to off put it."

"Does not give him permission though."

"No, it does not. However, any person may sympathize at his predicament."

"Which is?"

"To want something you do not or cannot have."

Galahad looked struck as the ultimate truth of it all became verbal as if for the first time. "I see," he said as cooly as he could without giving away that he was indeed in the same predicament.

"I hope that we will reach camp soon," she continued.

"How do you fair?" he asked as he noticed her pale lips.

"I am well. I do not like the cold so fondly."

"It does not help you are still recovering."

"Yes, but I think I can withstand it."

"Why don't you ride for me for awhile?"

"I thought you do not wish to spoil me so."

"I may have said that but I wouldn't have the heart to deny you." Creiddylad directed her horse to one of the carriages and tethered her horse. Galahad came over and extended his hand. Creiddylad mounted in front of him. It was difficult not to notice how Creiddylad and he fit together.

"You know with this kind of treatment I could turn into a tyrant of a brat."

He leaned in and answered, "I would find it hard for you to be that way."

"Why is that, Sir Galahad?"

"It is not in your nature."

"Do you talk such a way with the maidens? For they probably swoon and fall at your feet."

"Never shared such words."

"Why? You are not a vile creature and your character is intact. You even don't need words to enrapture someone."

"I don't want to squander time and effort on a girl who I didn't want."

"So, you have a image of your lady of desire."

"I do. Her heart and spirit must be strong. She has to have a good head. Eyes that have the power to stir my soul. Skillful but wouldn't mind help. Just, reasonable like a man. I admit that physical attraction would be preferred. Someone who can take care of me and vice-versa. Desire for a family. Who would love for all that I am." He could not believe he was describing Creiddylad and sharing it with her (unbeknown to her).

"If you aim any higher, you may be blinded by the sun."

"No, I believe there is one on this earth that we walk on."

"You have found her? Galahad, that is truly splendid. Does she know of you?" Creiddylad wasn't the least bit jealous. After all, she wanted him to be happy for the rest of his days.

"Aye."

"Yet, you never confess to her?"

"No."

"Galahad, you foolish boy! Time spent with no gain or loss. How long do you think she would belong to another?"

"I can imagine quickly."

"Galahad, do you believe that she is the only star in your skies?"

"Aye," he said looking at the back of head. "Promise me, that you will speak to her," she said over her shoulder.

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Dusk was setting in and the camp was built for the night. Creiddylad was sitting and talking to Lucan, the boy who was found with Guinevere. Creiddylad was teaching him a hand game. "So, put your hands on my palms." The boy followed the instructions. "Now, only move your hands when you think I will slap yours." A couple of times she falsely shook her hands and he removed them. They both shared a laugh and he returned his hands. Then, she swiftly moved her hands to slap his.

"Now, my turn," he said. Creiddylad placed her hands to his palms. Every time he moved them, she was too quick and Lucan slapped the air. "You're too fast," he remarked.

"Not always so. I was actually poor at this game. Over time, I got better."

"Care to put that to the test?" Galahad towered over them. She looked up to the boyish grin.

"Will you cheat like you have?"

"I never cheated."

"You would hold my hands as you slapped them."

"I don't recall that," he said so smugly. Galahad proceeded to kneel and Lucan's head swung back and forth like a pendulum between the two adults.

Galahad extended his palms as a challenge. Creiddylad gave a searing look. She carefully placed her hands on top. They both sat motionless and staring at each other. She then sensed something and moved her hands hastily. Galahad attempted to slap her hands but she was quicker. "I win," she said proudly.

"Two out of three?" he shrugged. She put her hands on top and moved them when she knew he would strike.

"I win... again."

"You did get quick."

"No, I just know when you will hit me."

"How?"

"You have a tell, Galahad."

"Do I?"

"Yes, I see it in your eyes." They were staring at one another.

Lucan was not understanding this connection, "You two are strange," he stood up and search for Dagonet.

"Plus, it is easy to feel my rough hands move."

"No, they're not." She reached out her hand and surveyed them herself, "My hands are not much smoother." Galahad took her hands He matched one hand on hers.

"My hands are still bigger."

"Okay, my turn," she lifted her hands, palms up. Galahad put his hands on top. She moved her hands but she missed.

The constant hand touching caused Galahad to be spellbound. Her eyes gleamed as she stared into the firelight. "Creiddylad?"

"Hm?"

"I think we should sleep now."

"Oh really? I remember someone who kept poking me to wake up every five minutes. Funny how time changes people," she smirked. She got up obediently though and they entered into the tent. They undress their extra clothing and settled in. "I look forward to an actual bed when everything is finished," Creiddylad had to comment before committing to sleep, "Good night, Galahad."

"Good night, Creiddylad." They become cozy with one another with their trusting friendship. Galahad absently began to play with her hair again. But his hand slowly stopped as he submitted himself to sleep.

Creiddylad first woke up in the nearly pitch black because she felt Galahad move. At first, she thought he was moving to be more comfortable. But the movement did not cease to stop. "Galahad," she called and soothed her hands on his arms. It only made him twitch more and increased his movements. "Galahad, wake up." Creiddylad took charge and got on top of him. She tried to pin his arms down, "Galahad!" she called out louder.

She heard some grunts and his body was fighting against hers. She squeezed her hands tighter. With that sudden pressure, Galahad grabbed her arms and spun her under him. He held her painfully and growl louder. Creiddylad was frightened at this point. Her arms are pinned and hurt. Tears formed as the result from the pain. She could not arouse him from his nightmare. She started to scream out his name.

Galahad's eyes open blankly and he breathed raggedly. He realized he was on top of someone. He locked eyes and saw Creiddylad's fearful eyes. Galahad then felt his hands gripping on her skin. He released his hands and moved suddenly off of her to the far corner of the tent. Gaiwan came into the tent concerned. "Creiddylad? What is wrong? I heard you scream like a banshee."

Creiddylad sat up barely focused on the present situation. "I..." Creiddylad had to leave the tent before spilling tears in front of Galahad. She knew that he did not intend to do it, but it was a frightening situation.

Gaiwan looked to Galahad who now posed a shameful look. "Galahad, what happened," Gaiwan pressed. Although he could not believe if it were true, he hoped that Galahad did not force himself onto her.

Galahad began to stutter, "I... was sleeping and... he ambushed me. I was struggling and I... actually felt someone holding me. So, I fought against it. When I woke up, it was her. I did it to her," he scolded himself.

"You didn't mean to, Galahad," Gaiwan had to convince.

"But I did it! I almost killed the woman I loved! In my sleep no less!" Galahad ran his hands through his hair. "You've seen her face. I opened my eyes and saw her like that. I could have strangled her at any moment."

Gaiwan had to interrupt, "She is understanding. I don't think she would end a friendship over this."

"I know she wouldn't. But now, she cannot see me as anything else, not that she ever did. It was foolish that I thought that she could. Why would her or any woman for that matter would want anything to do with me?"

"You are sabotaging yourself with these notions. Creiddylad knows all of you and vice-versa. Love is not just dealing with the best of you's but enduring the waning side too."

"What should I do now?"

"I cannot answer that for you, use your heart because your mind is as good as a village idiot's," Gaiwan teased to lighten the mood as he exited. Galahad had to sit there and compose his thoughts and words.

Gaiwan left and found Creiddylad standing nearby. "How is he?" She asked with concern.

"If he could kick himself in the head, he would. Are you alright?"

"Yes, it was... unlike I have ever seen of him. He had troubles with sleeping before, but not like this." She started to cry thinking of his torments.

"He will not kill you, if that is what you cry of."

"No, I cannot understand what he had gone through, what he is going through."

"Then what of your enslavement? You are the only woman who would actually know and understand of his experience and him as well. I think I have said enough, get as much rest you can before dawn," he left hoping his words etched into them. Not a moment too soon, Galahad searched and found Creiddylad with her watery eyes. He thought she was still emotional from his attack. So, he proceeded with slow movements. She saw him moving himself with weary footsteps. She rushed to him and gave the most empathetic embrace she could produce from her being.

Galahad was caught off-guard. But he wrapped his arms around her, "I am sorry, Creiddylad. Can you forgive me?" he cried.

"None warrants it. Dear Galahad," she looked into his eyes, "How much pain you endured." She cradled his face. Creiddylad placed her forehead against his. They stood together as such for a long time at least to them, it did.

Galahad removed his forehead, his hands shifted to her waist. "I have to say something before my heart will burst... I love you, No, I always loved you and will love you... I never was able to settle down or just sleep with any women. Because none can surpass you. I know it may sound strange after what just happened... You don't have to reply. I just wanted you to know if anything should happen. I do not care if you don't return the same way (Galahad lying to himself). All that matters is your happiness, because mine comes from yours," he crashed his lips onto hers as if he would never see her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Creiddylad could not begin to form thoughts. The kiss ended and they parted lips. Galahad stepped back, "Let us rest now." Creiddylad followed silently. They went to bed silently. Of course, Creiddylad rested her heavy head against the makeshift bed. She forced herself to fall asleep because of what lies ahead. She woke up and found Galahad still sleeping. Creiddylad noticed the space between them. She got up and ate breakfast and retrieved some for Galahad. She placed it by his side and went outside to make herself useful. Creiddylad was attempting to keep her mind focused by making her body busy. Gaiwan spotted her and wanted to know what was happening. "We are better," she said but did not want to share Galahad's confession.

"Good, because honestly, it would be hard to pick sides if you two should ever go separately."

"Thank you, but hopefully we will not have to test it." The group packed and headed on their way. During the entire time, Galahad was somewhat avoiding Creiddylad with short answers or sharing attention to others. Naturally, it confused Creiddylad because he said he didn't care if she didn't return the feelings. Yet, he distanced himself in response to.

Lancelot sensed this and decided to take this into his own hands, for the moment at least. He directed his horse next to Creiddylad's. They started to talk. Galahad observed but made no motion or emotion about it. Lancelot began to speak louder and more flirtatious to get Galahad's attention. Creiddylad was unaware of Lancelot's doing. Galahad did draw more into their interaction. _Is Lancelot taking advantage of her position?! _Galahad took his reigns and forced his horse between Lancelot's and Creiddylad's.

"Lancelot, I believe that Bors would like a word with you."

"He has many words with me, and more actually for me, and I've heard of them all by now. Besides, I like the present company better," he looked at Creiddylad daringly.

"Leave," Galahad was about to show his infamous temper. Lancelot got what he wanted, Galahad's attention to Creiddylad. So, he trail off to taunt Bors about his children.

"You haven't a need to worry. I can't fall as prey to Lancelot's charms."

"I know, but Lancelot does like a challenge. It wouldn't deter him, in fact it would inspire him," Galahad said neutrally.

"Galahad?" she pleaded for his attention. "This is the first time I don't understand you," she confessed.

"Maybe you do, and you don't want to admit it."

"Galahad, I know you understand the events of last night. You said I didn't need to act upon it immediately. Yet, you avoid me."

"No, I didn't."

"Galahad," Creiddylad looked at him all knowingly.

"Fine. It is only because I don't know what to do as I wait and how long should I wait for. This idleness will lead me to madness," Galahad galloped off. Creiddylad felt burdened to answer. The rest of the ride was uneventful until dusk. Near camp, a hot spring was discovered. After when most retired to sleep, Creiddylad decided to take a bath in the spring to not be interrupted. She undressed and placed a drying linen by the water edge along with clean clothes. The very warm water was soothing comforting against the cold and troubles. It was to be alone because it is rare with a large traveling group. However, she was unaware of the pair of eyes that were among the brush. Galahad followed her not to spy on her compromised position but ensure protection. When she was done, she wrapped herself with the linen and sat there in deep thought. Creiddylad untied her hair. Galahad involuntarily took a step to her. _Crack! _He stepped on a dry branch. Creiddylad looked up to the sound but couldn't see in the dark. He stood silently not to be discovered.

She stood up still in the drying linen, "Who is there?" she asked blindly. She knew who it was but started to make a game out of it. "Is it Tristan? No, he wouldn't make a mistake with a sound. Bors? No, he would've made a sound sooner along with cursing."

Galahad smiled silently. "Arthur or Dagonet? No, they are too proper to look onto a bathing maiden. Gawain? No, he would have giggled by now. Is it Lancelot? He would spy on a naked woman. Did he come to seduce and ravage me? Or did he come because I ask him to?"

Galahad was alerted. _She asked him to meet him here?! _He came out of hiding. "You asked him to come?!" he accused.

Creiddylad giggled at her plot. "No, I knew it was you all along. Just wanted to tease you."

"How did you know I wasn't Lancelot?"

"He has eyes for someone else. And he only sees me as a sister."

"How did you know it wasn't someone else?"

"Galahad, since we were younger, I know you used to look at me at my intimate moments. And still do, I see."

"I was only making sure you were safe."

"Didn't you enjoy the view as well?"

"I see no complaints in it," he joked. It was nice for both of them to back to themselves.

"I have miss this between us," Creiddylad admitted.

"Me too."

"Galahad, I thought about... us. And I am afraid of something."

"Of what?"

"I am afraid that you will see Creiddylad, a woman instead of Creiddylad, your friend."

"Creiddylad, you are my best friend. My love comes from our friendship, not lust or opportunity."

"But Galahad didn't you have someone in mind? Who you have yet to speak to?" she backed away.

"It was you who I was speaking of."

"Me?"

"I was describing you." Creiddylad didn't know she was shivering from the cold or his words. Galahad again approached her.

Galahad held her face, "I am sorry if these aren't the words you want, but it is how I feel." He turn to leave.

"Galahad!" He stopped and turn back to her. There were no other words she could say. So, she kissed him with all of herself. Galahad put his arms around her. They broke gasping. "I dreamed of this," Creiddylad confessed.

"I have too," he said as he kissed her forehead. They stood embraced. Galahad felt her shiver, "Are you cold?"

"I cannot tell if it's from the air or this."

Galahad picked her up, "Well, let's get you inside the tent before you're frozen." He threw her over his shoulder.

"What of my clothes?"

"They can wait." Creiddylad laughed during her journey upside down. She helped with the flap as they went inside. He plopped her down.

"Where are you going?" she asked about his departure.

"To get your clothes that you whined about." She dismissed him with her hand. As she was waiting, she was playing with her hair. She decided to braid it again.

"Leave it down," he said as he came in with clothes in hand.

"Why? It gets in the way when I sleep."

He knelt by her and set her clothes next to Creiddylad. "I don't mind it." She unwind the beginnings of the braids.

Some of the hair fell in front of her face, "See?" Galahad smoothed them away. She leaned her face into his palm. They started to kiss in a fiery passion. "Mm, Galahad, I have to say something before we," she said between kisses and moans.

"What can you possibly say now?" he said in mock frustration. She paused and back her face a few inches.

Creiddylad looked at him, "I love you, Galahad." Galahad fell in sudden ecstasy.

"Truly?"

"Even before I kissed you when you left."

He nuzzled his way back to her face, "And I love you."

"Can I dress now that we had our confessions?" she breathed huskily.

"It makes no sense to."

"Oh really, are you to presume that I will succumb to physical desires just because you say you love me?"

"Perhaps." She placed her hands on his chest and started to untie his shirt. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Galahad had only his pants on and her with her linen. They barely could see each other through the filtered moonlight that shone through the tent material. They undress each other further.

They took a moment to look at each other. "I was hoping that your front side was just as beautiful as your backside. Which reminds me, if you knew I was looking at you undressed, why didn't you stop me?"

"Perhaps, I wanted you to see me like no other has seen me." Galahad lowered himself and bonded with her. As old as they were, this act unwound the years that were spent apart. Creiddylad moaned her passions into his chest or blanket to keep it on the quiet side. They shook from the cold climate, from the heat of passions, and the pain and pleasure of their union.

After many raptures, they rested on each other for the duration of the night. Galahad woke up in the middle of night. He found Creiddylad and him entangled in bare skin. "Go to sleep, Galahad," Creiddylad softly moaned.

"Can you ever be asleep when I'm awake?"

"No, but I can sleep now, if you want," she put her head back down onto his chest.

"No, I want you again," he said with a faux seducing, boyish voice. She pretended to sleep. He let his hands roamed down her side onto her hip and the other one on her back. He rolled himself over.

"Well, I don't want you," she lied.

"You are a terrible liar," Galahad let his nose caress on her face.

Creiddylad petted his beard, "I spoil you too much."

"You spoil me? I spoil you," he said as he kissed random spots on her face, "But I'll never stop."

"Galahad, my love," she cooed when he kiss her neck. Creiddylad calling him her own made him retaliate by physically saying that she is his. They became intensely amorous as they engaged in another physical act of their love.

The sun was bright and warm. Galahad woke up practically refreshed. In his arms, was the only person who matters to him. He looked to her. She was asleep! The first time he was awake before her. Creiddylad reminded him of his home, his heart, his faith, and his strength. He started to kiss her back in a delicate way. She stirred and turned to him almost confused. "You were awake before me?"

"Aye."

"Well, it was a rather exerting night. How well did you sleep?" Creiddylad felt almost guilty that if Galahad had a bad night and she slept through it.

"As if I was a young boy in our village. The most peaceful I have ever known. I think I am in debt to you for that."

"Good. I'll call on that debt when needed. But for now, we need to rise." She sat up and started to dress.

He sat up and started to brush his lips against her back, "Just a few moments."

"Galahad, you must remember where we are and what we are doing."

"Aye, aye," he ceased his attempts but embrace her from behind.

She turned to him, "Galahad, I'm not rejecting you... I accept all of you. And part of you is knighthood and you need to finish what you have started."

"I know." Creiddylad found his tunic and placed it over his head. Then, she kissed him lightly. "All right, Cunning Creiddylad, you win." He got up to finished dressing. Then, he peeked at Creiddylad.

She sensed his eyes, "No looking." She teased.

"Like I haven't see it before," he rolled his eyes and pretended to turn around. Creiddylad then sensually put on her garbs with feminine, delicate movements. "None of that," he said as he felt aroused.

"How would you know, unless you're watching," she replied. Creiddylad ceased the taunting.


	9. Chapter 9

They went outside. Although no one knew of their intrigues, they acted as if they did. They avoided long eye contact, exchanged short words, and kept quiet. Galahad did not want to get embarrassed in front of the knights or Creiddylad. Their avoidance and silence made it more obvious. The knights remained quiet on that subject. After the morning with Marius, the caravan proceeded to the ice covered lake. They lined up with their arrows planning to cluster the Saxons in hopes to fall into a watery death. Creiddylad overhead the banter between Lancelot and Guinevere. "There are a lot of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." Creiddylad smirked to herself. _That women has audacity, hopefully a good fighter too. _

She looked up and saw Galahad. Their eyes locked together. Galahad lifted his marked palm. She lifted hers. Creiddylad mouthed "I love you." He replied and then mounted the arrow on his bow. This is what he feared, putting her in danger against unassuring odds. He quickly moved his mind in battle mode.

The Saxons started to advance. The ice failed to break. Dagonet bravely (and perhaps stupidly) charged with his axe to weaken the ice. He was struck with an arrow and his body felt more weighted. Arthur and Bors beseeched him and assisted him out of the cross fire. The battle was over but the war was yet to come. Guinevere shot one last arrow and nearly missed the young Saxon leader. The knights moved quickly out of sight. Their main focus was Dagonet. He had multiple arrow injuries and suffering hypothermia. Bors was practically in hysterics, "He's going to make it. He always has." He paced about like a caged animal. Gaiwan and Arthur were tending to Dagonet.

Arthur looked at the injuries, "If we pull all the arrows out, he will bleed.

"If they stay in, he will be infected," Gaiwan countered.

Creiddylad was cleaning his face, "Why won't just pull the ones aren't near organs? Then at the Wall, the surgeons can do what they can."

Lancelot interjected, "I agree with Creiddylad. We need to do the least things without compromising his condition further."

They took Creiddylad's advice. They traveled urgently back to Hadrian's Wall. Jols stood as he anticipated their arrival. He immediately began to tend to the fallen Dagonet. The rest of knights fall into the coming home routine. The Bishop Germanius came out with the scrolls that released them from their duties. They took them bitterly. Creiddylad found herself lost in the midst of everything. So, she departed and find a place of solace. Some maids pointed her in the direction of small garden. She laid on the ground and stared at the sky. _Is it really over? Or is there more blood to be shed and lives to take? And what of Dagonet? Is it right just to leave this land and its peril? _Her thoughts kept racing and didn't see Galahad blocking her view of the sky.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes, just thinking to myself."

He sat down next to her, "About what?"

"Everything." His silence wanted her to elaborate. "Dagonet, the Saxons, the Wall, us, the future..."

"I believe we have the same thoughts." Galahad sat and moved his hand onto hers. Creiddylad sat up and forgot the scroll next to Galahad.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Aye?"

She pounced on him, "Galahad, you've done it! You made it," she attacked him with kisses all over his head.

"You are free!" she cheered.

"About time, I must say," he agreed, "What should I do first as a free man?" he asked suggestively.

"I believe you should..." she approached with her face, "Bathe."

"Oh, and you have no need to?" She pushed his shoulders lightly. Galahad gathered her up on his shoulder and ran inside. During her protests and whining, he carried her to the bathing room. He then plopped her in the bathtub with her clothes still on.

"That was uncalled for," she said as she wiped the wet hair off her face. He could hardly controlled his laughter. Galahad did not laugh like that in years. He knelt on the ground beside her and wiped off the droplets off her face. She then splashed his face.

"Careful, wouldn't want to get this wet," he referred to his discharge document.

"I suppose not. Unless you care to explain to the bishop why you need a replication because you got it wet from a bath."

"No, I wouldn't think that would go well."

"Well, since I am already in here. I might as well make the best of it." Galahad gave an eager look.

"Oh no, you must leave."

"Pardon? It's not like I haven't seen it all. But one cannot be too sure..."

"Out!"

"Aye. I will be waiting for you most impatiently," he kissed her.

Creiddylad replied, "Am I not worth waiting for?"

"Forever and beyond."

He exited and left her to soak and clean. Galahad wanted to shed the dirt, sweat, and weather accumulated over his travels. He bathed in his own room. He paced a bit after his thorough clensing. He occupied his mind by unpacking. Galahad's physical fidgets were a result from the uncertainty of what the future is now. He always knew what would be come of him the next day, a knight for Rome. Even with the scroll, this has stirred more uneasiness. The Saxons still held a heavy presence. Traveling will not be uneventful. Can they even make it to Sarmatia? Is it worth going back? What of here? What about Arthur? What about Bors, Vanora, their children, Jols, and all the other people he had met along the way? What of his fallen brothers who rest under the hardened earth? Creiddylad watched his thought process in the doorway as he stood motionless to holding one of his belongings. She saw the giddy, self-assured man lost not only inside himself, but in his present life. "Galahad?" He was brought back to the world he lived in. Creiddylad approached him and placed her clean, oil-scented hand on his face.

"For the first time, I can make a choice of my own will and I don't know what to do," he exhaled.

"You do not have to choose immediately. We just got back."

"Time shouldn't be squandered leisurely. The Saxons..."

"Shh, I trust your decision before, I will trust your future one. Rest your mind to think clearer later."

Creiddylad took the object in his hand and set it on a table. "I love you," she said. She felt the need to say it to him in his time of lost. He nearly pounced on her and started to show physical acts of his passion. She broke the space between them and fallen softly on the bed. Galahad took a moment and just position himself next to her. He wanted to relish her. She took his hand with the scar on it.

"I think we should wed," was the only thing that made sense to him as he blurted more than he wanted to.

Her hand stroking stopped. "Do not say such things because of previous events."

"It isn't because of the brush with death or the unknown future. But because I love you. And I give you me. You are more important than the freedom I acquired. What is the point of being free, if I cannot have you? You are my hope, my blessing, my happiness, my promise." He sat up to exemplify his seriousness. She followed as she sat up. "Promise me, that your heart only beats for me for your remaining days," he said.

"I promise, my love."


	10. Chapter 10

There was a bang on the door and they're two head snapped to the sound. Gaiwan barged in, "Uh sorry, but Galahad we need you now." Creiddylad followed them and approached the outside wall. They saw the Saxons setting up camp near. Tristan broke the silence, "Saxons will fight tomorrow."

Galahad turned his head in disbelief and walked away as Creiddylad followed.

"Galahad..."

"I have my freedom but not my peace," he stopped.

"The world is unkind but have hope."

"Yes, I hope that we can escape early enough to avoid it."

Creiddylad taken aback, "You mean you would run?"

"No, I would live. As I should have, if the Romans never came to our village." Galahad grew defensive.

"You never ran before," Creiddylad retorted, "Not as a child even. And I'm sure you had many opportunities to run during your service, but you didn't. So why now?"

"Because I have everything to lose now! Before, I didn't give a damn and had nothing. I was knight and that was it. And I was content as dying as one. By the gods' graces, you came back to me and I have the discharge. I have my life, my freedom, and my love... And I won't be eager to risk, nay cast it all for a land I've hated much of my life!" She was stunned to hear words of selfishness and defeat coming from his mouth.

"You do not sound like the Galahad I know."

"Are you willing to risk your life for a foreign land that nearly took your life many of times?" Galahad barked.

"No, it's not for the land. It's for innocent people, for Arthur's ideal, for us."

"Great, Arthur influenced you with his own grand plan of Camelot has he?" he rolled his eyes.

"Galahad, presume I would go with you tomorrow. We travel far and long and risk our lives on our way. We go back to Sarmatia. As you said, people may be dead, forgotten, or moved on. Then, what do we have?"

Galahad inched to her face, "You would not go with me?" His words were mixed with concern and accusation.

"I'm not sure."

"And what of us? You're going to sacrifice it for another man's ambitions?"

"No, I going to protect it by controlling our fates here. By running, you leave it to the gods to take your life. And that is not living."

Galahad became more impatient and took a few steps away and yelled in frustration to the air. He came back to her carefully choosing his words and tone. As calmly as he can, "So if I would leave, you would stay?"

"Yes," she spoke quietly not to enrage him.

"What happened to you trusting my decision?"

"You're not putting it into perspective."

"Don't you love me?" His infamous temper began to wax.

"In every which way."

"I cannot not let you go," he threw his hands up, "I'm sorry if that seems selfish. I love you more than anything... Actually, you are the only one and thing I love. Creiddylad, this is the one thing I ask of you. You can resent me for the rest of our days. Hate me, ignore me, hit me, haunt me... Just come with me tomorrow," he paused to allow her to answer.

Creiddylad stood more unsure with her opinion. Galahad and her are finally reunited. The war of heart and mind seem to be forefront in her thinking. Creiddylad saw his face blended with many emotions. She looked back to her surroundings; the structures, the people, the earth that lie below her feet, the knights, Arthur, and to Galahad. She vexed herself for being a weak woman.

"I will go," Creiddylad said with defeat.

Galahad charged and embraced her as he kissed the top of her head. He sighed in relief, "Thank you." Creiddylad didn't know how to react to him. Her arms instinctively laced around him. She smiled small which took much effort. Although she was happy that her and Galahad are together, she still felt guilt and dread for the morrow's events.


End file.
